


Shop dog

by gilleboll



Series: gilleboll’s star wars au [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Dog D-O, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: Rey and Rose find a puppy by their workplace. Whose is it? Do they keep it? They enlist Finn and Poe to help out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: gilleboll’s star wars au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574446
Kudos: 10





	Shop dog

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, this is written as a sort of sequel to the other fics in the same au! you absolutely don’t have to read those to read this, but if you want a bit of context for this one then give the other ones a read!
> 
> i started writing this back in december after seeing tros but i ended up abandoning it until now. enjoy!

Rey paced back and forth across the room with her phone pressed tightly against her ear. Signal after signal went through, but Finn wasn’t picking up.

”Come on, come on, come on,” she muttered under her breath. Right as she was about to hang up out of frustration, she heard rustling on the other end of the line. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and leaned her shoulder against the wall. 

”Rey?” Finn asked.

”Can you come over to the shop? It’s a bit of an emergency, and—”

”Wait,” Finn interrupted her, ”slow down. How much of an emergency? I’m a bit busy.”

”Enough of an emergency for you and your boyfriend to put some clothes on and get over here!” she snapped, and Rose let out a bark of laughter. The little chihuahua that had previously been lying on the floor a few feet away from her startled and made a mad dash for the underside of the nearest workbench. 

”Just— just get over here as fast as you can,” Rey said, more softly this time. ”And bring dog food.”

”Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure, we’ll be right there,” Finn said. ”Give us like…” —he paused, and Rey presumed he was silently deliberating with Poe— ”...thirty minutes.”

”Okay. Thank you. Bye,” Rey said and hung up. She shoved her phone into her back pocket as she made her way over to Rose, who was kneeling by the workbench the dog was using as a bunker.

”I didn’t mean to scare him,” Rose said, turning to look at Rey.

”I know.” Rey knelt down beside Rose to get a look at the dog. He was pressing himself against the wall, his tail tucked between his legs. 

”Poor guy,” Rose said. 

The dog didn’t move from his hiding spot while Rey and Rose waited for Finn and Poe to arrive. They came almost exactly half an hour after Rey had hung up the phone, stepping in through the door with Poe’s australian shepherd Beebee in tow. 

Rey’s head snapped up from the bike she was tinkering with when she heard the sound of the opening door. ”Did you bring the—”

”Yeah, here.” Finn held out a plastic container full of kibble. ”What’s going on?”

”We found a puppy,” Rose answered before Rey got the chance to.

Poe blinked. ”You what?”

“Found a puppy,” Rey repeated as if Poe was the stupidest man she’d ever met. “No collar, no chip, nothing. We checked. We need some help tracking down the owner.” She took the dog food Finn held out to her and handed it on to Rose, who immediately made her way over to the table the dog was hiding under. 

“Beebee, stay here, buddy,” Poe called when Beebee started trotting after Rose, clearly very interested in the food. Poe then turned back to Rey.

”So you just… found him?”

Rey nodded. ”Yes, he was behind the dumpster out back when we got here this morning. We managed to catch him and bring him to a vet, but like I said, no chip or anything.” She sat down on an office chair that had since long strayed from where it belonged in the office in the back room of the workshop. ”We printed out posters earlier and I thought I could go out and put them up over lunch.”

”Or we could do it,” Finn said, lightly touching Poe’s wrist as he spoke. ”We’ve got nothing else to do anyway.”

Rey smiled and pushed herself back towards the office, still on the chair. She hopped off the chair as soon as it stopped rolling and hurried into the office to grab the small stack of papers on the desk. Once back in the workshop, she pushed the posters into Finn’s arms.

”Thank you two. Really. Lifesavers,” she said, shooing Poe and Finn outside, Beebee on their heels. When the door closed behind the boys, Rey turned around to look at Rose, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away from the dog.

”Do you think we’ll find the owner?” Rey asked.

Rose looked at the dog as it more or less wolfed down the kibble. ”Do you think he even  _ has _ an owner? Doesn’t really look well cared for…” 

Rey sat down beside Rose and considered this. She put her head on Rose’s shoulder and sighed.

”What do we do if he hasn’t got one? Do you think Finn would let me take him home?”

Rose laughed, resting her head on top of Rey’s. ”I think you’d take him home whether Finn let you or not.” 

Rey smiled. ”Odds are I won’t need to ask him about these things for much longer.”

Rose lifted her head to look at Rey. ”He’s moving in with Poe?” she asked.

”I think they’re talking about it.”

”You know what that means?” Rose leaned in close. ”One hundred percent privacy.”

Rey’s smile widened as she turned her face toward Rose. “Finally,” she said before giving Rose a kiss.

Finn and Poe came back to the shop a few hours later, with a water dish and one of Beebee’s old blankets for the puppy to hopefully sleep on. Rose gratefully took the items from Finn and brought them over to the workbench where the little dog was still hiding. Rose carefully slid the blanket in under the table, and the dog carefully approached to sniff it. He seemed to almost perk up at the scent and quickly curled up on the blanket. 

“He must really like it,” Rose said with a small smile. 

“Looks like it,” Poe said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Rey looked over at Finn. “What do we do if nobody calls?” she asked.

“I just assumed you’d take him home,” Finn said.

“Yes but in the long run. If nobody claims him do we just… keep him?” 

Finn put his hand on Rey’s shoulder and smiled. “Let’s give it a couple days before deciding on that.”

Rey nodded. 

Days went by without anyone claiming to be the owner of the chihuahua. Over the course of those days, the puppy started relaxing and opening up; he was actually really sweet. Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t starting to get attached.

“I think we have to keep him,” Rey said. She was sitting on the floor in the auto shop with the puppy sprawled out on her lap. Finn, who was sitting across from her with his back against Poe’s newly washed car, looked up from his phone and turned his attention to Rey. “It’s starting to look like it.”

Rey scratched the dog behind the ears. “He could become the shop dog. If we’re keeping him, he’s actually going to need a name…” She thought in silence for a few seconds. “We should call him Doe!”

Finn’s eyebrows drew together into an almost disgusted grimace. ”Why?” he asked.

”Because he has doe eyes,” Rey explained, lifting the little chihuahua closer to Finn’s face to show him the evidence. Finn leaned in to take a closer look. He was quiet for a moment, and Rey actually started hoping that maybe he’d agree with her. Then he shook his head.

”No,” he said. ”I can’t in good conscience call him  _ Doe. _ ”

Rey huffed and placed the tiny dog back onto her lap, where he stood and whined for a second before carefully sitting himself down in the safety between Rey’s knees. 

”So you’re fine with Beebee, but not Doe?” Rey asked with a gesture to the dog in question, who lay curled up and asleep with his head resting on Finn’s thigh.

”Watch it,” Poe said, pointing a warning finger at Rey. ”That’s my baby you’re talking about.” 

Poe, like his baby, was lying down; only Poe wasn’t on the floor. He was on his back in the backseat of his car, his head hanging over the edge of the seat and out of the open door and his feet propped up against the door on the opposite end of the seat.

”I’m just saying,” Rey said, fixing her eyes on Poe, ”Doe isn’t dumber than Beebee.”

”It is,” Finn and Poe said in unison. Rey sighed and let her head fall dramatically backwards, just to make a show of how damn annoying they were. 

”What about Dio?” Rose’s voice called from the underside of the car she was working on. She slid out from under it and peered over at them. Finn quirked an eyebrow and pointed at Rose.

”I’m a fan of that,” he said, a small smile playing on his face. 

”I’m abstaining,” Poe said with a glare in Rey’s direction. Rey glared back.

”Not my fault you baby-talked your dog so much he thinks his name is Beebee,” she said. At the sound of his name, Beebee lifted his head and wiggled his butt a little — he didn’t have much of a tail to wag. Rey was the first to laugh, then Poe and the others cracked up one by one. 

”I like Dio, too,” Rey told Rose before bending down over the dog in question. ”What do you think? Do you like Dio?”

Dio wagged his little tail and gave the back of Rey’s hand a lick. He seemed pleased with his name.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! <3


End file.
